


Toes

by donnarafiki



Series: Drarry Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, drarry banter, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Harry hates his promotion at the auror department because now he can't go into the field anymore.What he still can do, however, is go home to Draco Malfoy and make awful puns about that while throwing stuff at his head, and maybe that sort of makes up for it





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a (tumblr) friend of mine who is feeling sad and who is now hopefully feeling a bit less sad<3

When Harry slammed the door of their shared apartment shut and stomped into the living room without bothering to remove his auror boots, Draco knew what time it was. “Bad day at work, honey?”

“Oh now don’t you  _ honey _ me!” The pakistani man snapped. “And yes, my day was probably about as awful as your day was great.” 

With a frustrated growl Draco’s boyfriend started unbuttoning his outer robe, and when the buttons didn’t want to cooperate he simply sliced them off with a bit of wandless magic and threw the robe on a nearby chair as hard as he could. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Draco frowned and put his magazine away. He’d only been reading it for five minutes because he’d only gotten home ten minutes before Harry, but a bit of peace and quiet after a day’s work was a rarity when you lived with a Potter. Draco knew that much by now.

“You love your job, and I hate mine. That’s what it means.” Harry sat down on the floor and attempted to untangle his bootlaces. “The only fucking action I saw today was Seamus accidentally setting the water fountain on fire. Just fire, it didn’t even explode. So anticlimactic.”

Draco bit his lip, doubting if he’d speak up yes or no. He knew giving well meant advice to a highly agitated Harry was basically suicide, but he had to say something. Ever since his promotion had stripped him from his field work Harry had become unhappy, and Draco couldn’t bear to watch it anymore. And even if he waited until Harry calmed down, the man would probably still get mad. He decided to take the risk. “Well, that might be because I do what I love. Maybe you should do the same.” 

“Having sex with you is not a job, Draco. Don’t be stupid.” In one fluent motion Harry pulled off the first boot and threw it at his boyfriend, who only barely managed to catch it before the heavy sole came into contact with his nose. 

Draco stared at the boot in disbelief. He had no idea what to say to that. 

On one hand, what Harry had said was funny and kind of sweet, because neither one of them told the other very often that they loved each other. On the other hand, Harry had unexpectedly thrown a heavy boot at his head that could have seriously injured him. His boyfriend knew his quidditch reflexes had grown rusty, especially after a hard day's work. 

“I hate this.” Harry had gotten his other boot off his foot by slicing it open as well. “I don’t even know why I’m bothering with these things. I’m hardly going to get a paper cut on my feet.” He threw the boot at the white wall on the opposite side of the room, where it left a large black stain on the paint. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if you did.” Draco laughed nervously, not entirely sure what to do with the frustrated ball of misery on the floor in front of him. Harry had never been like this before during their eleven months of dating. “I mean you are the boy who lived and all that. You’re not exactly ordinary.” 

Harry huffed, and stared at his now bare feet. “I’m the boy who lived turned into the man who died of boredom. And I have ugly toes.”

“Everyone has ugly toes Harry. Toes just aren’t a very attractive body part.” Draco sighed and slid down the couch so he could crawl over to Harry. He knew it would make more sense to walk, but he didn’t think now was a good time to be towering over his lover. “Now, would you like to talk about this or…”

“No. Not now.” Harry shook his head in a way that made him look like a pouting five year old, and Draco thought that was illegally adorable. “I’d like to get a hug though.” 

Harry looked up at Draco through his long, unruly curls that had fallen in front of his face. It looked so adorable Draco had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from squealing just like he did every time he saw a puppy. “Well come here then you bloody idiot.” 

Draco scooted a little bit closer to Harry and pulled the man into his lap, where Harry promptly hid his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry I threw a boot at your head.”

“And I’m sorry that having sex with me isn’t a job.”

Harry chuckled. “It’s nice charity work though.”

“Oh fuck off Potter.” But Potter didn’t fuck off, and neither did Draco. Instead they hugged each other a little tighter, and loved each other a little more. 

And maybe not everything was perfect, but at that moment it definitely felt like it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying instead of writing so I'm going to do that now bye
> 
> Ps. If you could leave a comment or kudos that'd be great!


End file.
